Character Story 3 (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 1
Transcript *(JimmyandFriends Logo) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Jimmyandfriends presents toy story 3 title card.png) *(Image of Character story clouds.png) *(Image of Branding iron puts on 3 for story.png) *(Image of Character story 3 title card.png) *(Train roading exploding bank) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) Money, money, money. Hey! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Oh. *Timmy Turner: You got a date with justice, brain-smarting, Bart! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Too bad, Sheriff. I’m a married man. *(Timmy Turner Clip): Hy-ah! *Margo Gru: Yah! *Timmy Turner: Smart-Girl Betty? *Margo Gru: (Yells) *Timmy Turner: Whoa, whoa! *Margo Gru: Hy-ah! *Timmy Turner: (Screaming) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) (Gasps) *(Seven Clip) *Cindy Vortex: I think you dropped something, mister. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Jessie? *Timmy Turner: Give it up, Bart! You’ve reached the end of the line! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): I always wanted to go out with a bang! *(TNT in the track) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *(Beeping and blows up the railroad track) *Cindy Vortex: Oh, no! *Timmy Turner: The orphans! *(Rabbits of April Valley from "Here Comes Peter Cottontail (1971)") *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): Hate to leave early, but our ride is here. *(Pink car drives) *Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Ooh! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): It's me or the kiddies, Sheriff. Take your pick. *Margo Gru: Whoo-hoo! *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *Timmy Turner: Ride like the wind, Bullseye! *Cindy Vortex: Hee-yah! *(Seven Clip) *Timmy Turner: Hold him steady! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Cindy Vortex: Woody, hurry! *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Train wheels are stopping) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Train is heading to railroad track break and train stopping) *(Seven Clip) *Timmy Turner: (Gasps) *(Railroad track break and train falls down *(Seven Clip) *Cindy Vortex: No! *(Seven Clip) *(Boom light and holding the train) *Jimmy Neutron: Glad I could catch the train! *Timmy Turner: Now let's catch some criminals. *Jimmy Neutron: To infinity and beyond! *(Pink car drives and the signs outlaws welcome) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *Margo Gru: Whoo-hoo! *Alvin, Simon and Theodore: Ooh! *(Buzz flies on the sun) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *(Alvin, Simon and Theodore Clip) *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *(Jimmy and Cindy Clip) *Timmy Turner: Reach for the sky. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): You can't touch me, Sheriff! I brought my attack dog with a built-in force field. (Whistles) *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *Timmy Turner: Well, I brought my sponge who eats force-field dogs. *Cindy Vortex: Yodel-ay-hee-hoo! *SpongeBob SquarePants: Cama taka mighty coo! *(Dr. Pork Chop ship in the sky) *Jimmy Neutron: Evil Dr. Pork *(Dr. Pork Chop ship): Chop! *Bob the Tomato: That's Mr. Evil Dr. Pork Chop to you. *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *(Fade out from white) *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) Clip) *(Fade out from white) *(Alvin, Simon and Theodore Clip) *(Fade out from white) *(Bob the Tomato Clip) *(Death by Monkeys and pushes the button open the door and drop a barrel) *(Fade in from white) *(Snowgies (Frozen Fever) Clip) *SpongeBob SquarePants: (Screaming) *(SpongeBob SquarePants Clip) *(Cindy Vortex Clip) *Timmy Turner: (Screaming) *Jimmy Neutron: (Grunting) *Cindy Vortex: (Groans) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *(Dr. Pork Chop ship's face looks down, opens the nose and power and skull button) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *Cindy Vortex: Oh, no. *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *(Timmy Turner Clip) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory): (Laughing) *Timmy Turner: Buzz, shoot your laser at my badge. *Jimmy Neutron: Woody, no. It'll kill you *Timmy Turner: Just do it. *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *(Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) Clip) *Timmy Turner: You're going to jail, Bart. *(Vanessa Bloome Clip): Watch out! *Jamie Bennett: Mom! *Vanessa Bloome: No, no, no. Just keep playing. Just pretend I’m not here. *(Boo (Monsters, Inc.) Clip): Oh, no, Molly! *Jamie Bennett: No, it’s okay, Mom. It’s a 50-foot baby from outer space. And she’s on a rampage. *Timmy Turner: Run for your lives! *(Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) Clip); Buster, get out of there. *Vanessa Bloome: Does the red light mean it’s going? *(Timmy Turner as Woody): You've *(Jimmy Neutron as Buzz Lightyear): Got a friend in me You've got a friend *(Cindy Vortex as Jessie): In me when the road *(Dexter as Mr. Potato Head): Looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your *(Margo Gru as Mrs. Potato Head): Nice warm bed you just remember what your old pal *(Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Slinky Dog): Said boy, you've got a friend in me *(Sven as Bullseye): Yeah, you've got a friend in me *(SpongeBob SquarePants as Rex) *(Bob the Tomato as Hamm): You've got a friend in me *(The Chipmunks as The Squeeze Toy Alien Trio): You've got a friend in me you've got troubles *(Hunter (Storks) as Lots-O-Huggin-Bear): And I've got 'em too there isn't anything *(Wyldstyle/Lucy as Barbie): I wouldn't do for you we stick together, we can see it *(Emmet Brickowski as Ken): Through 'Cause you've got a friend in me *(Chowder as Big Baby): You've got a friend in me *(Lord Hater as Twitch): Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am *(Nicole Watterson as Stretch): Bigger and stronger too, maybe *(Oogie Boogie as Chuck): But none of them will ever love you the *(Maui as Sparks): Way I do, it's me and you, boy and as the *(Oh (Home) as Chatter Telephone): Years go by our friendship will never *(Z (Antz) as Bookworm): Die you're gonna see it's our *(Timothy Q. Mouse as Jack-In-The-Box): Destiny you've got a friend in me *(Lazlo as Cymbal-Banging Monkey): You've got a friend in me *(Alex (The Emoji Movie): You've got a friend in me *(Nina (Ferdinand) as Young Molly Davis) *(Nancy Clancy as Bonnie Anderson) *(Scrooge McDuck as Chuckles) *(Buster Moon as Mr. Pricklepants) *(Sandy Cheeks as Trixie) *(Horton the Elephant as Buttercup) *(Joy (Inside Out) as Dolly) *(Kion, Fuli and Bunga as Peas-in-a-Pod) *(Fade out from black) Gallery Jimmyandfriends presents toy story 3 title card.png Character story clouds.png Branding iron puts on 3 for story.png Character story 3 title card.png Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts